School Year of Ultimate Normality
by dark-butterfly13
Summary: The Titans..... well, aren't exactly the Titans, they think they're normal teenagers who go to school and deal with normal high school problems. Until... Read and Review! Pairings: Lotsa RaexBB Some StarxRob Itty Bitty CyxBee
1. Author's Note and Intro

**Author's Note**

Hey. My story is about the Teen Titans as if they were just normal teenagers going to a school in California, you know, with finals and a date for the end-of-the-year prom to worry about... well, here are the dynamics.

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan, 16

Raven- Rachel Roth, 16

Starfire- Katherine Anderson, 17

Robin- Richard Grayson, 17

Cyborg- Victor Stone, 18

**Other Characters:**

Ryand'r (Starfire's little brother)- Ryan Anderson, 12

Bumblebee (Titans East)- Betty Klein, 17

Mas y Meños- Juan and José Rodriguez, 11

**Other OTHER Characters**

Audrey Grayson (I made her Richard Grayson's little sister), 12

John Logan (Again, I made him Garfield Logan's little brother), 12

I would put artist's representations (little scribblies), but I can't so I won't.

Now **on with the story**!


	2. Enter First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

(betcha didn't see a short disclaimer coming, eh?)

I HAVE NO REVIEWS TO REPLY TO T.T Please review!

**Chapter 1- Enter First Day**

Rachel Roth woke up to the sound of stones being thrown against her window. "Rachel! It's the first day of school!" Rachel looked at the calendar beside her bed, Indeed it was the first day. "Shut up, Gar! Be down in a minute!" She yelled, throwing the comforter off of her bed. She ran for the dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of black slim-fit jeans with chains hanging off, a black shirt with open-ended sleeves. As she ran downstairs, she grabbed a long dark blue coat off of a peg. She put her backpack on her back, already full of her books and supplies, grabbed a Toaster Strudel out of the toaster **(obviously, i mean, toaster strudel, toaster) **and ran out the door. Garfield was waiting for her. Garfield Logan (also known as Gar) had dyed his hair forest green to match his eyes, and today he wore baggy black cargo jeans with a dark purple T-shirt that said "Save a Cow, Eat a Vegetarian" on it. Gar also had an obsession with the animal kingdom. "So, are you ready to rock, chica?" he asked. "Yeah, if you don't call me chica again." Rachel retorted. Rachel was a semi-quiet girl. She had dyed her hair dark purple, and her skin was almost unnaturally pale. She was what some would call a 'goth'. Rachel liked bookshops and herbal tea, and she is best friends with Gar Logan, Katherine Anderson, Richard Grayson, Victor Stone and Betty Klein. Rachel is a student at Pista Jr. and Sr. High School, along with all of her friends. Rachel ran to catch up with Gar, who had run ahead and was almost at the end of Holloway Drive. "Come on, Rae! Richard and Katherine are already there!" Gar shouted. "I know! Just... give me a second or two!" Rachel shouted back. "And DON'T CALL ME RAE!"


	3. Meet the Friends

**Disclaimer: No tengo los Teen Titans**

**Review Replies:**

**pinkprincess- YAY you were my first reviewer! And yeah... I know it was short... :( Well, there definitely is more coming, and the rest of the chapters will (hopefully) appear longer on the site... DIE SITE! YOU MAKE MY CHAPTERS SHORT! Well, thanks for the positive 1st review!**

**Chapter 2- Meet the Friends**

Richard Grayson was driving in his red Mazda Miata convertible (He had lovingly named it Taco in honor of his favorite food) to school, his sunglasses on and his black spiky hair blowing in the wind **(well, kind of...)**. 'When I get to school, I an going to go up to Katherine Anderson and finally ask her on a date. Yeah! Maybe to the Cinema 12 in town, or to that ritzy place, the Pondview Restaurant!' he thought. Richard gave himself a pat on the back.

As the school came into view, Richard took one of the bottles of hair gel out of the glove compartment and slathered it on, accentuating the sharp points of thick black hair. He pulled into the parking lot just as Katherine and her little brother Ryan Anderson got dropped off by their evil sister Mandy. Katherine ran over to Richard. "Richard! You're here! Are you excited for school? Would it not be so cool if we got the same schedules? I have all of my supplies! How about you? Wow, the summer went by quite fast! I am sooo-" Katherine was cut off by Ryan saying: "Hiya, Richard!" "Hey, Ryan! What's up, squirt?" Richard replied. But just then, the bell rang for homeroom, and all 3 went o their homerooms- Ryan to 7th and Richard and Katherine to 12th.

When they go there, their friends Victor and Betty were there, comparing schedules that Victor had hacked off of the Internet. "Yo, Richard! Katherine! Whazup?"Victor yelled as he saw the two walk in the door. "Have you guys hooked up yet, or what?" "I do not understand this 'hooked up' friend speaks of, Richard. Please explain!" Katherine said. "Uh... I'll explain it to you...uh...tonight... how about we go to the Pondview for dinner and I'll tell you then." Richard replied. "So? Richard, you haven't answered my question yet!" Victor said. "Oh! Well, nothing much. How about you? How was your summer?" Richard asked. "Yes, friend Victor! How was your summer?" Katherine inquired. "It was awesome! I was on a summer football team in San Diego and we won the all-state championships!" Victor cheered. "Yeah, I was there. Cheerleader." Betty said. "Cheerleader? Wow!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly. "Do they have cheerleaders at this school?" Katherine was new to Pista, she had come from Russia in early July, and over the summer, she and Richard had become quite good friends. "Yeah, Katherine, there are cheerleaders here. In fact, there are tryouts today during 5th period!" Betty said. Some people called her 'Bee' because of a) when people insulted her or her friends she 'stung' them with her words and b) her style, which was lots of black and yellow and horizontal stripes. "Joyous! I shall, as you say, try out!" Katherine skipped away to put her name on the list for tryouts. "CLASS! TAKE YOUR SEATS FOR ATTENDANCE!" the teacher yelled. Victor, Bee, Katherine, and Richard took their seats in desks close together.

"Anderson, Katherine!"

"Present!"

"Klein, Betty!"

"Present!"

"Matherson, Kitten!"

"Like, here!"

"Nosyarg, Larry!"

"Yup!"

"Grayson, Richard!"

"Present!"

"Reynolds, Johnathan!"

"Johnny Rancid, here."

"Stone, Victor!"

"Yo!"

"Thank you, students. My name is Mr. Wilson, and I will be your homeroom, Maths, and Physical Education teacher. If you have any questions, please direct them to the person who hired me. You are dismissed to your first period class AFTER I hand you your schedules. Your advisors are listed above the actual schedule part. " Mr. Wilson handed the class their schedules. As he passed Richard, he said- "Please take off your sunglasses, son." "No." Richard replied. "You and I are definitely going to have som issues. I can tell." Mr. Wilson said. " I can tell, also, sir." Richard retorted. Mr. Wilson gave Richard a death glare.

**Yeah... crappy chappy... hey, that rhymed!**

**OPINION POLL**

**Do you think that my story stinks so far?**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**c) I don't know**

**d) I don't want to tell you**

**Please reply with a truthful answer by pressing the teeny weeny button that says "Submit Review" !**

**\/**


End file.
